The Morning After
by Deepy
Summary: What will you do without me, Jack Sparrow' 'Get drunk and fall sleep on the floor.' Anamaria and Jack's...special goodbye. Also known as the reason Anamaria wasn't in Dead Man's Chest. JackAna
1. A Very Good Morning

A/N: Wow, I haven't been around this part of in a while. This is my first pirate fic in a long time and hopefully, I still have it. I just saw the movie last Saturday and was must disgruntled that there was no Anamaria. So, I concocted this little scenario of how she left (we all probably know why). Enjoy!

* * *

A Very Good Morning

Jack Sparrow knew the repercussions for excessive drinking. But he didn't care, no matter how painful the morning after was (and it really was hellishly painful, but nothing he couldn't handle). It was a price he was oh, too eager to pay for those hours of mindless bliss the night before. The freedom, the heightened sense of self-esteem, he loved every part of it. There was only rum that brought that kind of happiness for him. Well, rum and the other thing. Though judging by the state of his clothes, the other thing didn't happen last night. Ah well, next time. He brought a hand up to rub his forehead; his headache was the size of Isle de Muerta, and twice as painful. That was something he did not like about drinking rum, the bloody morning after!

Of course, it wasn't until he felt a slight rustling of the sheets and the shifting of weight on the bed that he realized that someone else was on the bed with him.

Ah, then again, perhaps he did have some company the night before.

If that was the case, then why were his clothes still on? He turned his head to be greeted by the back of a figure with long black hair and a white blouse.

He raised his eyebrows. Wait a minute, he did not remember taking anyone into bed with him last night. And if he did, why was he fully dressed? Well, he wasn't wearing a shirt but he was still wearing his pants! He could hear a sigh coming from the figure, and it hit him with an amount of shock as to who it was. It was Anamaria herself; though she was in a situation that he had never imagined her to be in. In bed! With him! And fully dressed! Actually, scratch that, the latter is a bad thing. But that could be remedied…Oh bad thoughts, Jack. One must not think such things of one's first mate. Actually, his mind reminded him, 'former first mate, now captain of her very own ship' (that he bought). No matter, captain or first mate, one shouldn't think such things about her, however alluring she may be, and despite the situation that seems to present itself on a silver platter.

A smile slowly crept to his face. He could definitely use this situation to his advantage (though he knew that she would not be happy with it at all.) No worries, he won't see her again, anyway. And if he did, he knows she won't say anything, not in front of her new crew. Besides, he knew that he didn't force her into bed. If he did, they wouldn't be wearing clothes, that was for sure. That meant that she must have done so willingly. But why, and how? 'Okay, Jack, think! What happened last night? Ouch, maybe not.' Thinking was bad at the moment. He closed his eyes, then opened them again when the headache passed. Damn, he could not remember a bloody damn thing.

Suddenly, a moan came from her. A moan that sent shivers, combined with a warm feeling all through his body and down to his nether regions. If a single moan from her could do that to him, he wondered…Oh how did he wonder what physical contact would do, a kiss, a caress, maybe even something more. He licked his lips in contemplation. He didn't deny that it would be something he probably wouldn't be satisfied of once.

No, there was something in Anamaria that attracted him to her, that had always attracted him. Perhaps it was her face, skin of chocolate, full lips (how would they taste, he wondered), her dark eyes that always looked at him in defiance. He tried to imagine if they were softer, looking at him perhaps with adoration. Somehow, he couldn't imagine it. That look would not suit her at all, he thought. Then, she'd be like any other woman that he had bedded. And somehow, he did not want her to be like any other woman. He hadn't even properly bedded her yet! It wasn't like that was his goal, of course not.

Though he did wonder how she would be…would she be content to be on top or on the bottom? Would she be submissive or dominant? Somehow, he believed that it would be the latter. His lips curved up into a wicked smile.

Even if they had not done the deed, no reason for her to believe that nothing happened the previous night (though even if he didn't know what exactly happened last night). He inched closer to her and put one arm around her torso, below her breast, pressing her body against his. She did fit quite well there. He buried his face in her hair, slightly coarse but altogether soft. She smelled of salt and the sea, as well as of something that was definitely feminine. It stirred something deep within him (it also stirred something else but that won't be mentioned), a memory, as if he had smelled it before.

Then, he felt the warmth of her hand as it covered his, pulling him tighter. 'This is interesting.' He had a feeling that it wasn't a conscious action. Yes, definitely very interesting.

They laid as such for a few moments before he felt her stirring again, and moaning again. He watched as she stretched, her back curving delightfully. He had to admit, he found that small action quite erotic (and the fact that the lower half of her body was pressing in that most wonderful region). Then, he felt her stiffening, as if realizing now that his arm was around her and she had been holding on to it. What surprised him next was that she didn't immediately leave the bed. Smiling, he pressed his face closer into her hair, until his lips met the flesh of her neck. Again, she stayed there, though he could feel her still stiff.

'Relax' he wanted to tell her, eager for her to turn around, so that he could pull her closer.

She stayed like this for a while before lifting his hand and gingerly climbing off the bed. He closed his eyes quickly, feigning sleep as she turned around to look at him. He could feel her watching him, her eyes drifting across his form. He had to control himself to keep from smiling at her hesitation, he knew it. Then, he heard more rustling as she put on her shoes and heard the soft tapping of her footsteps as she made her way to the door. He opened his eyes slightly for a peek at her retreating form, at her hair, flowing down her back, not covered by her hat. One of these days, if he ever saw her again, he had to make a mental note to steal that hat, the look didn't suit her at all.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye?"

Jack smiled as he saw her form still.

* * *

A/N: What in the world is going on? This little piece got a bit long so I decided to split it up into multiple chapters. Review please, it'll help me finish the second part of this story. 


	2. The Night Before

Anamaria felt herself stiffening. Oh no, this was not good. She did not expect to awake within the arms of Jack Sparrow. Out of all people! But she had been so tired the previous night and she had not planned to stay the entire night there. He had been drunk and… Her hands rose to cover her face. This wasn't right, she was the first m…no, a captain for god's sake! She should have more nerve than that! The man had stolen her ship the last time she let her guard down. Of course, that was for completely different reasons and did not involve any touching or physical contact of any kind. Just drinking, lots and lots of drinking. And last night had also involved drinking, but this time, what happened after was different…

* * *

How is it that every time Jack Sparrow got drunk, Anamaria always had the unpleasant task of taking him back to his room? Even now, when she had no more obligations to him or the crew, she was still stuck with the job of playing maid. 

It was her last night with them, so that meant a farewell (and good riddance) party.

At one point, Gibbs had gotten up, and raised up his cup, "To Anamaria, the most sensible pirate lass on these high seas. May your voyages be smooth and your plunder be many." And everyone had raised their glasses in affirmation, with Jack being the loudest of all. It was then that she had realized how much the crew had become like a family to her and how much she would miss them. Though they had always treated her differently, they had always respected her, and she was thankful for that. So she drank with them and let them slap her on the back one last time. There was bad singing, and teasing, and of course, lots and lots of booze. She had not wanted it to end.

But like most things, the night eventually drew to a close, as seen by the number of crew members slumped over stone-drunk. So, once again, it had been up to Anamaria to make sure the crew's illustrious captain got back to his room in once piece.

"Let me go back downstairs, luv, I'm not that drunk yet," said Jack, stumbling into his room with Anamaria holding him up.

"And let you drink yourself into unconsciousness? Forget about me carrying you into your room after that." She rolled her eyes, one of these days, Jack was going to drink himself into a stupor and no one was going to be there to make sure he didn't make a total arse of himself. Oh how she would like to see that.

She sat him down on the bed and proceeded to take off his shoes.

"You know you would anyway, luv. No one can say no to Jack Sparrow!"

"No. There, I said it." She rolled her eyes, Jack never failed to be self-centered.

He put his hand to his chest, making a mockery of sorrow. "I'm serious, luv. It must be my charms, or my good looks," he said, smiling.

"You keep on saying that Jack." His hat came off next, then his coat.

"Captain Jack, and you do well to remember that." They were silent for a few moments as she busied herself with getting his clothes and shoes in order (for the last time). When she looked at him, really looked at him, she found him examining her face in such a way as to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. "I have a question Anamaria." His eyes seemed to have become quite clear, and she began to doubt if he was really drunk. Then, remembering how much bottles of rum that had been between Gibbs and him, she stopped doubting.

"What?" She asked, in the process of removing his shirt.

"How come, out of the whole crew, you always end up being the one who leads me back to my room?"

"If I don't, no one else will. They'd rather leave you downstairs on a table and I'd rather not everyone know that the captain of the Black Pearl is a crazy drunkard, no matter how tempting that might be."

He stilled her hands as they unbuttoned his shirt. "Or is it because of something else, possibly because you like to see me without a shirt?" He asked, a wicked smile on his face.

Anamaria was caught speechless for a moment. It wasn't like it wasn't a bad sight, though and certainly wasn't the only reason that she took it upon herself to get him to bed every time he got drunk. But it was one of the major reasons… No! Bad thoughts! And she'd be damned before she admitted that to him! How dare he! Accusing her of something like that.

"And that you are secretly attracted to me?" He continued. "And not only that, but you cannot bear to leave dear ol' Jack."

She wanted to laugh; he really did have a big head, only inflated by the rum. "That's a funny joke. Don't think too much of yourself Jack Sparrow," she said, laying him down onto the bed.

"I'm hurt, luv, that you would toy with my feelings like that," he said, with even a slight pout this time.

Anamaria had to keep the urge to giggle at bay. "I wasn't aware you had feelings for anything but the Pearl."

"Not just feelings, luv," Jack said pointedly, "adoration, loyalty, commitment, the best feelings in the world!"

"If I didn't know better, I say you were in love, Jack," she teased.

"Of course," Jack said, liking being in love with one's ship was the most obvious thing in the world. "She and I have been through the thinnest and thickest of adventures, and it nearly broke me heart being separated from her. I would have traded anything to get her back, even me life." Here he paused, as if to rethink, "Well, not my life because why would I give my life for her just to give her to somebody else, but I would have traded Will Turner's life for her (though don't tell him that or he'll be very unhappy with me). And despite everything, get her back I did, though with some holes and split wood because of what you dogs shot at her. But I rebuilt her, I did, and made her as good as new again. Even better than new because she deserves it. So you're damn right I love her."

Anamaria listened intently, her face resting on her hand. Jack had never spoken like this before, it was like a new side of him she had never seen before, and would probably not see again. "I hope I'll be that close to my ship," she said, surprised that her voice sounded so dreamy.

Jack blinked a few times, as if trying to sort out the haze in his mind, and said quietly and clearly, "You will, luv. Once you've been through the depths of hell and back with her, you'll fall in love." He rubbed her hand, as if to assure her that everything will be all right, that she'll survive on her own. "And besides, if anything ever happens, you're welcome back anytime on the Pearl."

"Thanks Jack," she replied, sincerely, "for everything." Even, she thought wryly, for stealing her boat since in return, she did get a bigger, better one.

"Don't mention it, luv, least I can do." He turned her hand over in his, as if mesmerized by it. She felt the calluses of his fingertips, as he traced them over her palm. "I'm gonna miss you Anamaria," he said quietly, in a voice she had never heard him use before.

"Miss me? Or miss a maid," she retorted, trying to ignore his fingers on her palm. They left behind a tingle that she could not identify, that made it hard for her to think. The rum must be affecting her more than she thought.

"No, I have Gibbs for that. You, I'm gonna miss you, luv, and the way you always make sure I know when I'm being daft. 'Tis enough to make a pirate humble."

This caught her pleasantly by surprise. Was that…a compliment? From Jack? And he was so serious when he said it too.

"Thanks Jack, it's been…an adventure," she replied, smiling in turn. "Now if you excuse me, I must be getting my rest, big day tomorrow as it is. And you should too. Good night." She turned to go but then, felt a hand holding her back. It was Jack, and he was holding her hand. And his hand was so rough, yet warm.

"Why don't you stay here and rest? Save yourself the trip back to your room." There was that roguish smile of his again, the one that has succeeded in charming the skirts (in a literal sense) off of a lot of wenches. But no, she was not going to fall for that.

"Very funny, Jack Sparrow. You dirty pirate." She pulled at her hand but his grip was surprisingly strong. "Let go."

"Like you just said, luv, I'm a dirty pirate. And I do expect some payment for that ship of yours since it did cost more that what your old boat was worth." She was about to open her mouth to tell him to save his games for a more naïve woman when he continued, "Unless, of course, you're too scared to lay down her next to ol' Jack."

Oh no, he wasn't going to be bringing this back to her. "Of course not," she said, indignant, "move over." She couldn't believe she was doing this, but Jack Sparrow was not going to get the upper hand on this. To hell with it, she'll show him.

So Anamaria did something that she never in a million years thought she would do, she got into bed with Jack Sparrow. And not only that, a shirtless Jack Sparrow. How did she get herself into these situations?

"Oh wait," he said before she got a chance to lie completely down. He reached over and removed her hat, letting her dark hair flow down freely. "There," he said, smiling and running his hands through it, "that's better."

She sighed irritably and finally laid her head on the pillow. This was going to come back and bite her in the arse, she knew it.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." He hadn't laid down yet but was still sitting up, watching her, moving his eyes up and down her form. To her surprise, she felt herself shiver, just a tad. Was there a breeze? It was probably the rum. She could see the glint of his gold teeth from her present position.

"No funny business Jack. Just sleeping, nothing else," she said warningly.

"Of course, no funny business at all," he replied, finally lying down beside her. She stiffened when she felt him inch closer to her. And she had to fit the urge to jump from the bed when his arm across her chest. So she did the next best thing. She turned over, her back facing him.

In hindsight, that was probably a bad thing to do since it allowed him to get closer to her. His bare chest came to meet her back and she could feel the warmth radiating from it through her blouse. She could feel his face in her hair and against her neck.

Wait a minute…what was that? That seemed like…no…he did not just kiss her. She could feel her heartbeat speed up. Damn it, Sparrow! Anamaria made a mental note to slap him in the morning, particular when he woke up.

But as uncomfortable as she was feeling, she wasn't going to back out now. She wasn't a coward. And besides, he was going to sleep soon and then, she could just crawl out.

"See," he said, speaking against her neck, his voice smug, "isn't this more comfortable than sleeping alone?"

"Sure Jack," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant, even though her heart was beating fast against her chest.

It had been some time since she had had a man lying next to her. The Black Pearl didn't exactly have the king's choice of strapping pirate lads. Of course, if anyone had told her that she would eventually be lying next to Jack Sparrow, she would have laughed. But at the moment, she had to fight to keep herself from shaking, from succumbing to that warmth which was so inviting.

She hoped Jack would go to sleep soon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are the reason why I put watching "The Libertine" on hold in order to finish this chapter. I hope I kept Jack and Anamaria in character, especially since their banter was so much fun to write. And no worries, the info on Anamaria's new boat will arrive soon. 

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
